


How To Hold A Child

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd has no idea what to get his son for his first birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	How To Hold A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing for Dimitri's birthday! Made it just in time <3

The royal seat of Faerghus was Castle Fhirdiad. It housed the royal guard, various armories, historical artifacts, priceless artwork from across Fódlan, and was a symbol of Faerghus’ independence.

While not a lavish estate, the castle did boast an array of fine furniture as well as thick woven rugs to keep out the north’s year round chill. 

Currently, King Lambert, a direct descended of Loog, the King of Lions, was lying on one of these rugs and watching his son stand with the assistance of a nearby end table.

“My dear boy,” Lambert said, cheek pressed to the navy blue fibers, “please tell me what you would like for your birthday.”

Dimitri, barely a year old, wasn’t looking at the King of Faerghus. He was busy concentrating on the ground and bouncing his knees. 

“Right foot, left foot,” Lambert stated by way of helping. “Focus. What would you like as a gift?” 

Little Dimitri didn’t respond. He merely clenched the table and bounced. Eventually, he bounced enough that he knocked himself off balance. He stumbled backward but hung onto the table and didn’t topple over. With an open-mouth smile, he finally looked up at his father. Lambert sighed but smiled back. “Well done.”

“Lambert?”

Lambert sat up to find Gustave in the doorway. It spoke of their friendship that Gustave was not surprised to find the king on the floor of his study. “Good afternoon, Gustave.”

“Good afternoon.” Gustave stepped inside, watching with a soft smile as Dimitri let himself fall on his bottom and crawl along the floor. “You sent for me?”

“I did indeed,” Lambert confirmed. Dimitri crawled right up to Lambert, making various cheerful sounds. Lambert picked him up and then stood. “Something occurred to me yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“You are to have a child of your own soon, yet I have never seen you around children. Tell me, old friend, have you ever held a baby?”

Gustave seemed taken aback. “Y-Yes? A few times. None in recent memory but—”

Lambert chuckled. “As I thought. Here.” And he held out Prince Dimitri. Gustave stared for a moment. “Children like to be held,” Lambert explained. “And you will want to hold your own. Trust me.”

Awkwardly, Gustave took Dimitri. Lambert watched with amusement as Gustave tried a few different arrangements before simply tucking Dimitri against his chest. Dimitri, for his part, stayed quiet during the trial and error process, turning his head to keep Lambert in his sights.

Gustave didn’t look exactly comfortable but his eyes had lost the bit of panic Lambert had spied before. Lambert clapped him on the shoulder. “Well done.”

“This is truly all you wanted from me?” Gustave asked.

“Indeed. Unless you have any idea what I should get Dimitri for his first birthday.”

“A dagger?”

Lambert hit him in the arm, though not hard as to not upset Dimitri. “Will you let that go?”

“Only if you ask me to.” But the smirk on Gustave’s face said otherwise. “I do not think you need to give a baby a present, really. It’s not as if he will remember it or use it for long. Perhaps warmer clothes?”

“Clothes he has plenty of. And food, and toys— I have gone over everything! I want to give my son something special, Gustave. I just don’t know what he wants.”

Dimitri, who had been sitting stiff in Gustave’s arms, suddenly reached out for Lambert. He made a series of urgent noises as the men watched.

Gustave chuckled. “I think I know what he wants.”

Lambert shook his head fondly and took Dimitri, who instantly clung to Lambert’s shirt and tucked his head under Lambert’s chin. Gustave laughed when Dimitri shot him a look that clearly said Dimitri was _not_ to be passed around again thankyouverymuch. Gustave took that as his cue to leave, citing the need to help his pregnant wife prepare for the evening.

Alone, Lambert looked out the window at sun setting over the snow. Nobility would be arriving soon for the birthday feast. Traditionally, King Lambert would be getting ready to receive them about now. But, if it was truly his son’s dearest wish, Lambert would spend the intervening hours with Dimitri. 

Kissing the top of Dimitri’s head, Lambert whispered, “Happy birthday, my son.”


End file.
